A lifetime with you
by Team Switzerland95
Summary: College life for Bella is not what she had in mind. The twists and turns her life gives her. Will leave her in question about her destiny. All human, regular pairing.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer and song owned by and performed by Cascada**

Bella's POV:

I was sitting in my dorm room on the window sill looking at the beautiful view of the ocean I have. My roommate, and best friend, Alice was spending the night at her boyfriend, Jasper's dorm room. I enjoyed the quiet. It gave me time to think about my situation. I had no idea what to do. That's when I looked out my window and saw the boy that took my breath away. He was probably just coming back from class, and yet he looked he was in a hurry to get somewhere. This sort of bugged me; _Does he have a date, _I thought. I could feel my heart drop at the thought of him with another girl. There was usually only one way that I knew that would cheer me up. I started to sing:

_(I Have a Dream)_

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

I definitely have a dream and I was not about to let it go.

**Ok so reviews will probably encourage me to write more, but even if I don't get any I will still post.**


	2. Plans

**Ok the chapters will not have songs in them but are inspired by songs. Mostly by ABBA songs. Ok on with chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns characters not me**

Bella's POV:

I was walking back to my dorm room to go catch a quick nap before my eight o'clock class. I didn't need to take the class, but I find it so interesting to learn about. It was a world cultural class, and its just so interesting, for me, to learn about. I won't need it though to become an English teacher. As I walked into my room I saw Alice perched in front of her laptop on the coach. Usually she was either at class or with Jasper, and the only time she's really into something on her computer is when she's online shopping.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I cautiously asked looking over her shoulders at the screen.

"Nothing," she said as she shut the laptop quickly…_too quickly_.

She had an innocent smile on her face. "If you're planning a shopping trip, you better forget it." Alice loved to buy designer clothes, and would buy some for me just so she could play Bella Barbie.

"No no. There is something else I want to do."

"What?"

"I want to go to that party tonight that this girl is having, but I don't want to go alone."

"So you want _me_ to go with you?" I asked questioningly. She probably just wants an excuse to play Bella Barbie.

"Yes, of course I want you to come with me!" she said shockingly, like I had just offended her. I automatically felt guilty.

"Sure, Alice. What time is it at," I gave in.

Alice got an excited look on her face and said, "The party starts at eight."

My eyes suddenly got big and I could feel the panic and shock move through my entire body. After a while caught my voice back and said slowly, "Alice, I have a class at 8oclock." I had never missed any of my classes before and wasn't going to start now. She gave me that you've got to be kidding me look and her mouth turned into a small pout.

"Can't you just blow it off. It's not like you need to take that class anyway."

I sighed. She was right. I didn't need the class and besides it 's Friday night. What could one night really do.

"Ok, I won't go to class, but if I fail that class I will come after you," I threatened her.

She got that look on her face I immediately recognized. _Time for Bella Barbie, I thought, Stupid, small pixie._

**Alright this is a small chapter. I am behind on updates and writing this story. So I will try my best.**

**-team switzerland95**


	3. an

Hey guys. Sorry I havent updated in a while. I've been extremely busy. But I should have a new chapter up and ready by the end of the week. So if you guys would just hang in there and bear with me. Also go and check out my other story about B&E. Its not great but its not horrible but judge for yourself. I am working on another story right now too so I am trying to get the other posted on here soon. So look 4 that. Anyway just giving you guys an update so talk to you soon.

xoxo,

Team Switzerland95


	4. The Pre Party Funpart 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I am just a person who likes to use the characters to make other stories because I am so lame and have a lot of time on my hands. Now I am not insulting anyone who writes fan fiction this is just my opinion of myself. So anyways I don't own blah, blah, blah….

Bella's POV:

"Oh my god," I said under my breath. _Alice is trying to kill me_, I thought. It's not that the dress isn't nice, its just not really my taste.

"Bella, come out I wanna see," Alice is really excited about Bella Barbie. She probably has shoes to match (yuck). Exasperated., I walked out of the bathroom and into Alice's room. She looked at me approvingly. "I knew that would look good on you." I was frustrated. Alice had been playing Bella Barbie for an hour and a half now, and I was already regretting agreeing to go to this party.

"Alice, you have something up your sleeves don't you," I said giving her a quizzingly look. Again, she put on that innocent smile on her face. Ugh, I'm starting to hate it.

"Bella, whatever do you mean." She was definitely planning something… something big. "Look, if your just gonna take me there and then just ditch me to some guy then," "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," she said cutting me off, "why would I do that. I just want you to have some fun." 

_ I know I could always trust Alice, except for that one time she got drunk and, well_. I shook my head brushing off the thought. She has suffered a lot from what happened that night, and I know I can trust her with my whole heart. I sighed in defeat. "Alice, it's 7:25." "And…" She looked at me confused. "You're not dressed yet," I said pointing at a mirror. She turned and looked in the mirror. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and then she was off to go get dressed. Less than ten minutes later, she was back with her hair and makeup done too. Then she ran straight for her closet, and came back with a pair of black flats and a pair of silver high heels. She tossed me the black flats and said,"Quick, put on your shoes and lets go. The party is all the way across campus and I told Jasper I would meet him exactly at 8:00," with no pauses. Two minutes later we were out the door and heading to the party.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. This might be kind of lame because I had written it and then had to take most of it out and start from scratch. This is really short, sorry. But this is only part 1 so hang in there with me. I may post the original after I get a little bit further into the story, maybe. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Xoxo,**

**Team Switzerland**


	5. Pre Party Fun Part 2

Pre Party Fun part Deux

Ok guys I know it has been exactly a year and I haven't updated at all. Well no more. I will be updating at least once a day but the chapter will be kind of short. So I apologize for that now. Hopefully I will catch up because spring break is coming up. So hope this ties u over 4 now.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters just plot and thoughts.

BPOV

We arrived at the party less than 10 minutes later. Partly due to Alice's crazy driving, and her desire to be with jasper as soon as possible. Jasper and Alice have been dating for two years now. They met during our freshman year of college and have been inseperable ever since. "Bella. Bella." Alice said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." The minute I stepped out of the car I saw Jasper and he was arguing with some boy. I couldn't make out his face cause he had his back toward me. But he had tossoled bronze hair and a dark blue shirt with a pair of jeans. They must have been arguing for a long time because jasper looked tired, but the second he saw Alice the frown was replaced with a smile. "Hi." She said going up to give him a hug. In return he give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Hi jasper," I said after they broke apart. "Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet." He gestered to the boy next to him. "This is Edward."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Wow its been like forever….**

**So sorry u guys but life had definitely been busy but as a Christmas treat, I decided to take the time to update this story :D :D **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters I would have the best x-mas ever!**

EPOV:

Amazing. That is the only word I could possibly think of to describe this beautiful creature in front of me. I've been standing here arguing with Jasper about him dragging me to this party, when she's been standing there, watching. Her beautiful brown hair flowing down her back. She was waiting patiently with Alice, who looked very happy to see Jasper. Jasper's been my friend for years and he has never let me down. He also knows me well enough to know that I don't like to go to parties when I have work to do for my classes.

But all my grudges against him went away after I saw here. The beautiful angel. I didn't realize that I was staring until Jasper said, "Edward. Edward!" I was snapped out of my trance by the yelling. "What?" I said still in my daze. "Edward," he said the pointed to the girl, "this is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Hi," she said her voice matching her looks…beautiful.

**Lol sorry again guys. But this is just a teaser :P**

**Don't get mad but this is my x-mas gift to you. Hopefully for the new year I will have a full chapter up. But for now here u go :D :D **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

****

**Team Switzerland**


End file.
